paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Mrs. Gore
We were asked in 5th period (English) to write a free written story (a story of your own, no basic topics or things to follow by/no driven plot) so I decided to write about my English teacher in a PAW Patrol based story. I thought this was so great at the time but I grew to be a better writer and now can write about deeper topics and everything else. You can probably see darker than usual topics in the stories I write from my influences on reading all those murder poems, short stories, books, and so on for that topic. I know I have never mentioned this in anything but I did read Macbeth, see the movie (yeah even the part where the old guy pees on the wall before opening the door, after Duncan's death scene). Especially a big reoccurring one is an influence from the book "My Bloody Life" by Reymundo Sanchez. When i first started reading the book it had bigger topics that I didn't understand. Like in the first chapter Reymundo getting raped at five years old by Alberto, and that's when I was done with the book I told everyone I hated it and stopped reading it for a while. But it was a class discussion book and we would read it in class, so obviously I had to keep reading it so my teacher Mrs. Gore wouldn't have any suspicions. I actually after a while of reading it and my teacher encouraging me to read it, and she did say I would like it. And she was right! I grew to love it, and read ahead of the class any chance I could. My friend Michael and I also finished the book before the whole class did, and this girl in my class named Shannon also finished it before all the other kids did. The only kid that barely read anything and yes this is the truth (he read like a page or two) is Erik. You might remember him being used as a character along with Jesse on this very wiki. So without further a-do, I present to you the Zombie Patrol story. Pups Save Ms. Gore ' ' Our story all starts out when Ryder and the pups were trick-or-treating. Ryder and all the pups were dressed up like zombies and zombie pups for this special occasion; everyone in adventure Bay were going door to door in their creative and spooky costumes. But one person was very unlucky on halloween. Her name was Ann Marie and she accidently went to the other side of town; Foggy Bottom! Where Mayor Humdinger and the Kittens lay… And what they were doing was planning a scheme to steal all the people and even the pup’s candy!!! So as Ann Marie walked she thought to herself “did I tttt-ake the wrong way,” it was really foggy and spooky in foggy bottom. And what Ann Marie didn’t know was someone was stalking her, not the mayor not the kittens, only one thing A murderer!!! ' ' Chapter 1 “A pup’s tail” ' ' It was beginning to get dark; Ryder and all the pup’s were getting ready for halloween but what they wouldn’t expect there to be a huge mission or in this case mystery to solve! Ryder: “You pup’s ready for halloween?” All: “Arooooo!” Ryder: “Alright let’s,” *interrupted by Rocky* Rocky: “Sorry Ryder but where’s tracker?” Before Ryder could speak Tracker was approaching… Tracker: “iHola amigos, siento hablar llegado tarde!” (“Hello friends, sorry I was late,” /Because tracker is and speaks bilingual/ All: “Yay wahoo!” Ryder: “Paw Patrol is on a roll!” *Ryder and the Pups take their separate vehicles to the first house* *Ryder knocks on door* Rubble: “Guess nobody’s home… Let’s Go!” Ryder: “Ok Rubble you go to Mayor Goodway’s house and we’ll meet you there. We’ll stay at alex and Mr. Porter’s house.” Tracker: “Espere pero no es Alex truco o trato con Katie?” (“Wait but isn't Alex trick-or-treating with Katie?) Skye: “Oh yeah,” *flips yip yip* Ryder: “Let’s have some fun pups!” All: “Arooooo!” ' ' Later that night in foggy bottom… AM: “Umm hello, is anyone there?” “This is awkward being only 7-8 years old,” *gulps* “alone… in this foggy dark space.” MG: *laughs with colossal blade in hand and spare weapons in trick-or-treat backpack and in pockets* AM: “Gulp I wish I went with my friends,” ' ' Flashback: Christine C: “Hey A.M. wanna go trick-or-treating with us?” A.M.M.: “Are you sure you might get lost or something bad might happen to you,” AM: “Like what?” A.M.M.:” I don’t wanna scare you but there could be a murderer or clown or something creepy like that.” CC: “Yeah ann, you never know when someone could be stalking you or even worse.” AM: “Guys I’m fine what’s the worse that could happen, I’m an independent woman; strong and tough!” A.M.M.: “More like kid.” AM: “Are you talking to me like that i’ll make yo as flat as a pancake, and some slaps here and there.” A.M.M.: “I’m outta here, let’s go C.C.” C.C.: “Ok don’t say we didn’t warn you.” AM: “Yeah, Yeah I’m not afraid of some silly old clown or some giant fake murderer,” “I’ll show them.” ' ' Chapter 2 “Lost in the fog” ' ' A.M.: “Aww man I wish i had gone with the others, it’s so lonely here and spooky.” *A.M. screams for help* *an old lady walks out of her house to A.M.* A.M.: “Um, hello anyone?” Ms. Marjorie: “Hello, is someone there?” A.M.: “Over here please!!” Ms.M: “Awe, you poor thing; what are you doing out alone sweetheart? Where are your parents?” *A.M. sniffs* Ms.M: “What’s wrong?” *A.M. sniffs again* A.M.: “My parents died when I was really really young, I’ve been raising myself ever since and I’m tougher and stronger than ever before! My parents would be proud. I wish they were here; I wish I could talk to them and see them maybe at least once in my life again.” Ms.M.: “Awe I’m sorry for your loss sweetie, oh and what’s your name again I didn’t catch it?” A.M.: “Ann Marie… Ann Marie Gore…” MS.M: “I’m Ms. Marjorie, please to meet you.” A.M.: “I’m glad to meet you too,” “Is there anyone that can help me?” *thinks and snaps finger* MS.M: “I know, I’ll call Ryder and the PAW Patrol!” A.M.: “Who, who’s Ryder and the PAW Patrol are they murderers?” *laughs* Ms. M.: “Of course not they save the day wherever they are, Ryder and the PAW Patrol always save the day!” *wipes sweat off forehead* A.M.: “Fwew, I thought I would be a goner.” Ms.M: “I’d never let that happen honeybun.” *giggles* A.M.: “That’s a better name than . Thank you!” Ms.M: “Who called you those rude names?” A.M.: “My brother always did, I believe he’s still alive but he says he lives somewhere in Adventure bay by RattleSnake Canyon I think.” Ms. M: “Oh I know where that is Ryder and the Pups saved Daring Danny X there last from plummeting to his death; it was all over the Adventure Bay news!” A.M.: “Wow sound so cool!” AM= Anne Marie (aka Mrs. Gore) (also called MG in story) 5th period: English CC= Christine Crosh (aka Ms. Crosh) 6th period: Biology Ms. M= Mrs. Mc Mannamon (aka AMM in story) 8th period: World Studies Yes I had permission to use my teachers' names and initials. And they are my three favorite teachers.